A Year with the DunBrochs
by Capt. Ark A
Summary: Jack has a seemingly perfect life, with 'great' friends and good grades, girls chased after him, etc. Which is why he wondered why he had to go to Hegg and love with a random family called the 'DunBroch's. With all the bickering and pain he recieved from the triplets, all might be worth it in the end when he became friends with the eighteen year old daughter. Modern AU
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to their owners. I own the story, please don't steal it.

**_Rated PG-13_**_ for the language._

* * *

Jack Overland is a boy with a perfect life. Sort of, he has some 'loving' friends, girls chase after him, he also has okay grades. (i said 'okay' because he doesn't fail, but he never recieves an a+) He also has a bit of a few enemies. Nothing too serious, anyway. He was glad with the life he had.

Which is why it made it made him wonder why he had to move to Scotland and live with a family called the 'DunBrochs' for a year.

With all the bickering and pain he recieved from the triplets, all might be worth it in the end when he became friends with the eighteen year old daughter.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm currently blocked on 'Seven Days' so here, have something that's somewhat similar. This is a Jarida fanfic btw, modern AU. This is basically something to cure my writer's block, I hope you like it :)


	2. when he FIRST found out

**FIRST**

"Jack," It was Toothiana, she sighed out her friend's name as he poured milk into the cereal bowl, "we have something to tell you." She said, gesturing to herself and her friend and Jack's room mate, Aster.

"Oh no, don't tell me. I'm _adopted_, aren't I?" Jack joked, Tooth and Aster gave him a look. "Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Mate, you're going to Scotland." Aster said. They looked at Jack, who didn't seem too dazed with the subject. He sat down on the chair and ate the cereal.

"You're not... angry?" Tooth asked, confused.

"No," Jack said, chewing.

"We're not joking, you know." Aster stated, causing Jack to suddenly look up and narrow his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, you are." He said.

"No..." Tooth said, shaking her head slowly, "We're not."

And at that, Jack choked.

* * *

It was night now, Jack still stayed in his bed with a Coke in his hand and his two friends in front of him.

"Okay, let me get this straight. My parents told _you two_ to tell _me_ that Emma and I are going to Scotland? Why?!" Jack was furious, he doesn't even _know_ Scotland. I mean, sure, the Overlands travel a lot and they probably went to Scotland too but that was when Jack was a little kid!

"First of all, calm down." Aster said, "and second, they said it was because you might get angry at them."

"I meant _WHY_ we were going to Scotland!" Jack shouted.

"Because!" Tooth shouted back, "They're traveling to Russia, and they thought if they left you two to a close family friend then it would make you two safe."

"Why can"t they just leave us here?"

They shrugged. He sighed.

"Maybe because in Scotland, you have someone to look after you." Aster said, "You're still like a kid, Jack."

He groaned. "When do we leave?"

"In three days." Tooth said.

He groaned again. The two sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll probably edit this tomorrow, so... tell me what you think :) and don't worry, there will be Jarida interaction in the next chapter.


	3. the SECOND house to the right

**SECOND**

"I can't believe we missed the first train!" Jack shouted in anger. Emma sighed as she stood beside him. Both of them carried their bags as they stood on the platform. They were supposed to take a train to the village.

But since it's Hegg, everything is a fair walking distance. They just had to look for a house bigger than the others.

* * *

The walk was long. It rained a bit, and nearly everyone they both saw was around sixty years old. Or older. Almost all the houses they passed by were small. One stood out, it's probably the DunBroch's.

Jack knocked on the door. His feet nearly slipping on the front porch since it rained earlier. The people who opened was an old, deaf man. He looked at Jack with narrow and confused eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Mr DunBroch?" Jack asked politely. He looked at him confused. He made some hand gestures since he was a mute, too. Jack didn't understand his sign language.

"No, DunBroch. Dun-_Broch_." Jack said, clearing his words better. But the man still didn't know. Soon enough, his wife appeared and told Jack to leave politely, which he did.

"So where to now, Jack?" Emma asked, Jack sighed.

"I don't know, might as well ask another local." He said. They went to a what seems to be a convinience store. He asked for directions, and they said they'll take him there. For a pound and fifty. He said he'll find it himself.

Next, he went and found a public loo. He and Emma went inside for a quick pee but everything looked dark and dirty. There were spiders on the toilets!

He and Emma walked back outside and accidentally bumped into a grumpy man in his late twenties. He held a bag of groceries and Jack knocked them over. He and the man then engaged an arguement.

"Well, I don't give a tiny rat's ass!" The man said, "You're a tourist here and you should give the citizens some respect!"

"Well I — "

"_Macintosh._" Someone said in a reprimanding tone, they both stopped and looked to see who it was. Jack saw that Macintosh was quiet already, and he looked at the person with so much respect.

"Merida," he said. Jack looked and saw a girl just his age. She has wild, curly, red hair and a lot of freckles. "I'm sorry but this little twat is — "

"A tourist like yourself." She said, "Remember you've only been here for a week. And I'm still willing to shoot you with my arrow."

In Jack's opinion, she looked pretty. But maybe it's only because she's the only girl he's seen his age for the past twelve hours. Macintosh stuttered.

"O-Oh, sorry. I'll be going, d'you mind helping me pick these though?" Macintosh said. Merida sighed.

"Alright." And then the two picked up his groceries. Jack and Emma couldn't help but stare. When they finished, Jack cleared his throat, but Merida didn't hear, she kept saying things under her breath. So he cleared his throat louder.

"Eherm!" He said, Emma looked at her older brother weirdly, Merida looked at him and Macintosh glared.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi — sorry, can you tell me where the house of the DunBrochs are?" He asked her politely. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We've been lost." Emma said. Merida nodded, understanding.

"Why'd you wanna go there?" She asked them.

"We — uh, we have to speak with uh, Fergus?" Jack said, not so sure since he was only stating it from his memory.

"Ah, well okay." Merida said, she looked at a distance. Then she pointed at the place between two small hills, "You see those two hills right there?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Well there's two streets between those hills. Turn left and then walk and count to ten. Look to your right and you'll see a house with flamingoes. It's second house to its right. That's it." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Turn left and. . . what?" Jack asked, and then faced his sister, who was just as confused.

"Turn left and then — oh, nevermind. Just follow me." She said, giving a gesture for him to follow.

"Merida, I don't think it's wise to just tell people where you — "

"Macintosh." she sighed, as if a warning for him to just be quiet.

"Yes, but look, he might be — "

"Macintosh," She snapped, silencing him, "go home. I swear to Thor, if you don't I'll get my God damn bow and arrow and shoot your fucking head."

"O-Okay, okay." Macintosh said, and then walked away with embarrassment. Merida breathed somehow heavily in anger. Jack and Emma looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry, that prick just ticks me off sometimes." Merida said, placing her hands on the nape of her neck and somewhat dragging it down in stress.

"It-It's fine." Jack said.

"So," she huffed, "this way."

* * *

**A/N:** thank you so much for the reviews. I keep seeing them in my mail but then not in here... Thanks anyways :) Okay, so as you see, this is taken place in the fictional island of Hegg. My reference is the movie: The Decoy Bride. Island qualities don't belong to me :)

and now for some honest things. I find this chapter/their meeting too cliché. . . I don't know, tell me what you think :D


End file.
